If you ever loved me
by wcarolina
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez dated Junior year, but a huge mistake broke them up. Senior year is a year of new chances, will they be able to get past their fears, and just love?


This is my new story, and i've been wanting to try this for liiiike... ever :)

So, I hope you enjoy it!

**Story:** If you ever loved me.

**Chapter:** Seniors.

**Rating:** T (Swear words)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot.

**Montez Estate**

**Gabriella's bedroom**

**Sunday September 3rd**

**4:15 pm**

Summer was ending. For each and every teenager between the ages of ten to eighteen this fact alone would already be a reason to fall into depression. Especially for the Senior Class who attended Montreal elite, the high class school for which the rich and the wealthy went too, they attended all the best parties, but they actually have it harder, reason? It might be all designer everything and being spoiled by their parents, but it's their job to get into a Ivy League College, which puts lots of stress on them, when their parent's expect them to be the best. But others had different reasons that they didn't want to go back to School and it wasn't because they were worried about their grades or to worried about their popularity status, it was a different reason for Gabriella Montez daughter of Poppy Montez.

"Oh my god, Lindsay Lohan is in Rehab again!" Gabriella exclaimed dramatically as her almond eyes traveled across the article. Taylor pressed her small pig nose against the bay window in her best friend Gabriella's bedroom. "Um Gabriella you might wanna come see this.."

Gabriella Montez tossed her Teen Vogue Magazine onto the hardwood floor, slid off her fluff, lavender scented bed and scurried over to see what her bestfriend was looking at. Her black velvet leggings were spotted with purple lint from her bedding "What is it?" Gabriella asked pushing her nose onto the glass and averting her almond eye's to where Taylor was looking, and her expression immediately darkened.

"What the hell is Troy doing here?" Gabriella spat.

Her and Troy had dated Junior year, and they had a very nasty breakup and since then Gabriella had never forgiven him. She remembered how she felt after the breakup she could barely get out of bed each morning, because she knew that their was nothing to look forward to, no more hugs no more kisses, no more flirting in the halls. He had completely _broke_ her he hadn't been there for her, in her time of need, days after she told herself that she would never get attached to a guy again her and Troy had spent every waking moment together,, Troy was a asshole, a dick, a player. And as much as Gabriella told herself that she hated him, she knew that she would always be in love with him, but what he had done to her Junior year was something that she couldn't forgive him for. Gabriella hadn't even told Taylor the whole story about what had acutlaly happened she had just said that they didn't wanna be together anymore. Which was far from what actually happened. Taylor had just simply accepted the story with no questions because she knew that her friend was hurting badly and not wanting to deal with Gabriella breaking down, in the girl's bathroom that morning. Gabriella had given her heart to Troy, she had truly believed that they would be together forever, but she realized that even their love couldn't fight what had happened. Gabriella hated the rumors that floated around, half the School thought that Troy had cheated on her, and the other half thought that he had dumped her simply because she wouldn't give him sex. Gabriella just thought that they should just mind their own damn business. Taylor could tell that over the past year, Gabriella had changed quite a bit, she wasn't as happy as she was when her and Troy were together, and she also didn't trust people as well as she used to, Taylor just hoped that they would get back together Senior year, so Gabriella could finally have a chance to be happy again. She knew that Gabriella still cried herself to sleep some nights, because she would hear her when they would have sleepovers, but Gabriella was completely closed off when it came to talking about what had happened, and Taylor couldn't blame her because it must have been something serious, because her and Gabriella have been best friends since kindergarten, so if she couldn't vent to Taylor, she probably was keeping it bottled up inside, and that scared Taylor, she just wanted to be there for her best friend.

"Do you want me to tell him to fuck off?" Tayor asked seriously. Gabriella laughed at the seriousness in her Best friend's tone.

"Uh, i think i got it" Gabriella replied still giggling as she ran down the steps of her staircase. Gabriella's heart rate went from normal to over the top abnormal, the moment that she opened the door she knew that there was no going back.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella spat, trying to keep up a tough facade.

"Oh, i can just feel the love pouring out of you Gabriella.." Troy sarcastically replied "I think that i should receive a warmer welcome than that, dont you think" he continued dramatically.

"Seriously, just tell me why your here."

"Okay, so i was looking through some stuff in my room, and realized that a shitload of your stuff was still here, so being the great person I am, I thought that I would return it to you." Troy told her trying not to think about how gorgeous she looked, she had changed so much since they had broken up. Her dark brown hair was longer, her face looked a lot more mature than it had in tenth grade, and she held herself with a lot more class and confidence than she had back then, but then again i guess you have to be stronger after what happened to her. she was so unbelievably flawless, that he couldn't even understand how he had gotten her in the first place. She always knew what to say to make people feel better and she was so generous, he loved that about her. Troy still _hated _it when other guys flirted with her, he knew that he shouldn't care anymore but it was so hard when you have a relationship with someone and you grow _so_ close to them, and then it just falls apart from one little thing that Troy regretted every single day of his life.

"Yeah, your **such** a great person." Gabriella said sarcastically.

Troy feigned hurt, and put his hand on his chest. "Well then, that was very uncalled for if I do say so myself." Troy knew just what buttons to press to get his ex-girlfriend pissed off. He used to annoy her all he time, but it was cute back then to Gabriella because she would just roll, her nice then shut him up by kissing him, but it was different now, because Gabriella just thought that it was immature.

"Troy, grow the fuck up." Gabriella replied in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever, see you at School whiskers" Troy sing-songed bringing back an old joke between the two of them, as he shoved the box of her stuff into her arms. Leaving her dumbfounded.

When she got back into the house, she slammed the door and turned around to see her mother Poppy standing there making out with her new catch of the week. Poppy had never really been a real Mom to her, when Gabriella's father had left them Poppy had been so heartbroken she had decided to center herself as the only person in the universe. She didnt care what Gabriella did or who she did, Poppy was more like a sister to Gabriella. They looked so much alike in many ways, they both had dark curly black hair, long legs which men loved to look at. If you were at the mall and they were together you wouldn't believe that they were mother and daughter, but at the same time you wouldn't see them together because Gabriella hated her Mom and wouldn't be caught dead even acting nice to her mom, the moment she decided that her om was a selfish bitch, was the moment htat Sienna decided that she didn't need anybody in her life. Troy had been her last hope on depending on someone and he had just showed her that he was just like any other guy. He didn't really give a shit about Gabriella.

But boy was she wrong...

_**"The only people that can really hurt you are the ones that matter the most."**_

**Bolton Estate**

**Troy's Bedroom**

**Tuesday September 4th**

**7:00 am.**

**-First day of School, Seniors-**

Troy Bolton: The School's Golden boy, the perfect boy, that got perfect grades, had the perfect parents, he was the perfect single guy. He was the kind of guy that you could only _dream_ of bringing home to your parent's and saying "This is Troy bolton, my Boyfriend." Girls swooned at the sight of him. But you never know what happens behind closed doors. Truly if you went up to Troy and asked him how his life was going, he would most likely say fucked up from the wasn't that Troy didn't enjoy life, it was just that his family was so messed up. His dad Jimmy Bolton was a wealthy investor who fucked his clients, how Troy even knew that? He had walked in his Father's office one day after School, and had seen his father having sex with one of his clients. His father had made him promise to not tell his mother Julie Bolton, to say Troy had been disgusted in his father had been an understatement. If you knew Troy bolton, you would know that he was not the type to use girls, which made him even more perfect than he already was. The only thing that Troy had ever wanted was to just have his Dad back, When Troy was little his Dad used to take him fishing and Troy wished to have that kind of relationship with his Dad again. But his Dad had changed just like everyone else in his life. As Troy stared at himself in his full length mirror, he realized how fucked his life had become, all his Mom did was go to parties and get drunk, his Dad was never home, and the only thing that had been keeping him alive had been Gabriella, but now even she was gone, and Troy hated to think that it was more than partially his fault.

"Hey Champ, how you doing?" Troy flinched as his Dad walked onto the room unannounced

"Hey, Dad."

"So, I was thinking that we haven't seen eachother in a while, and I was thinking that we could take some time off of our lives this weekend and go hunting or something manly like we used to," His dad chuckled slapping him on the shoulder.

"Sure, now what is the real reason your in my room" Troy responded monotone.

"Well, now that you mention it, I have a client and I want to see her next weekend, and I was wondering if you could possibly cover for me, to your mother.

Troy's body boiled inside. He couldn't believe this was happening, his Dad was actually asking him to cover for him while he cheated on his mom, to fuck another whore?

"Yeah, whatever Dad." Troy said in disgust as he gave his Dad a dirty looked and tried to leave the room.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that." His dad said angrily grabbing his arm, roughly. "When you have a successful job, you can do it your way, and for right now, im just doing it my way, the key is you gotta keep the cash rollin" His dad told him.

"Yeah, okay well I would never stomp on people just to get to the top, or use girls for my own personal pleasure, that's the difference between me and you dad." Troy spat as he ripped his arm out of his father's embrace and ripped his bedroom door open stomping down the stair's into the five car garage.

"Woah, Jeremiah got really sexy over the summer," Taylor said as her eye's followed Jeremiah as he walked down the hallway of Montreal elite.

Gabriella rolled her eye's at her Best friend as she dodged the various kids that were bumping into each other. She looked around to see if she could find any of her friends, and her eyes landed on Troy who was practically ripping open his locker and forecefully shoving all of his books in there. His facial expression scared Gabriella. He did not look happy today. Maybe it was because School had started? Or maybe he had gotten in a fight with his Dad? Gabriella guessed the second one, she knew that his Dad had sex with all of his female clients. When she was dating Troy, for a week he had gotten all moody and pissed and he had been taking it out on Gabriella, and for the first couple of day's Gabriella had tolerated it, but towards the end of the week Gabriella told herself that if she was a good girlfriend she would find out what was wrong with him whatever if took. So Gabriella had done just that, over countless fights about why Troy had been acting the way he had, he had finally told Gabriella about his Dad. It hadn't been easy but in the end she was glad that they had stepped over one of the first milestones in their relationship. As Gabriella was deep in thought she hadn't noticed that she had walked straight into a muscular chest.

"Oh my gosh, Im so sorry I wasn't paying attention" Gabriella said as she looked up to find who she had bumped into.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" Troy asked smirking cockily. Whatever had been bothering him before had seemed to die down, Gabriella thought.

He watched Gabriella roll her almond eyes, "I have to get to class." She responded walking around him. He stared after her, mentally kicking himself for letting her go.

"Man, you got it bad." Troy's best friend Chad laughed slapping Troy on the shoulder, then walking off.

"Yeah, i do." Troy whispered turning around and walking in the opposite direction glacning at hte girls who swooned as he walked by. He didn't want them though he was thinking of one girl who he could only dream that she would ever want him again.

_**"Someone asked me if I missed you. I closed my eyes and just walked away. I then whispered "So much more than ever, because I can't just smile like nothings wrong. Talk like every things fine. Act like it's all a dream and pretend like it's not hurting me... "**_

**_

* * *

_**

Okaaaaaay! So there you have it, my new story :)

Sorry, if it's a bit short.. once I get into it, I promise for longer chapters.

I've been having writer's block for the past ... uh like 8 months? heheheh. but I promise ill try to keep this story updated regularly because I just love it sooo darn much.. I've decided to write for myself agaaain, and see where it take's me. Soo, if anyone has any advice or _anything_ they would like to critique me on, or whatevvver, then uh ... tell me? :)

Thanks, mucho. ;)

**REVIEW? It would praaallly make my day. Kbye, loves.**


End file.
